


Absolution

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: For the Tumblr prompts “Because I care about you!” and “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine.”





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> post-sdr2 au where komaeda wakes up after the simulation but izuru is there instead of hinata? was it izuru the whole time in the simulation too?? who knows don’t read too much into it lmao
> 
> (also I took liberties with the quotes)
> 
>  
> 
> anyway im not dead heres more kamukoma

“You shouldn’t be here.” **  
**

He doesn’t know how Komaeda hears him approach. Perhaps the tell was a shadow cast over the bed. Komaeda sits on it, facing the wall. He’s holding his left arm up, staring at the vacant space where a hand once was, as though it might materialize once more if he looked hard enough.

Kamukura says nothing in response to his cold words, only lingering in the doorway silently.

“Didn’t you hear me, Kamukura-kun?” Komaeda’s back is still to him as he speaks, staring at the chipped paint of the hospital room wall. “I admire your hope, but you shouldn’t waste it on me.” His voice is devoid of the excitement and passion with which he normally speaks of hope.

“What would you have me do?” There’s barely a lilt in Kamukura’s tone that suggests he asked a question.

“Don’t bother with someone like me,” is Komaeda’s reply.

Kamukura waits for him to say more, but he falls silent. He can never tell exactly what is going on in Komaeda’s head, which is strange for someone like him.

His eyes fall again to Komaeda’s arm.

“I’m going to make you a new hand.”

“ _Don’t._ ”

Komaeda’s voice takes on a harsh, authoritative tone that Kamukura has hardly ever heard from him.  He ignores it, entering the room, noiselessly stepping closer to the bed.

“I want to.”

“Why?” Finally Komaeda whips to face him, and Kamukura is a bit startled to see his eyes are glistening with unshed tears. “I don’t understand, Kamukura-kun. Why would you want to do that? Why would you want to help me at all, or spend time with me?”

“Because I care about you.”

Komaeda flinches, almost imperceptibly. He looks away and Kamukura can see the cogs turning in his head, his brow furrowed in surprise and frustration, as though that response is the last possible thing he could’ve expected. Perhaps it was–Kamukura was never good at expressing his feelings. “I–I don’t deserve that.”

“I think you do.” Kamukura sits on the bed next to him, but Komaeda avoids looking at him. “I don’t blame you for what you did in the simulation. I don’t care about what you did in Despair. We all just want to move on now, and focus on the future.”

Gently, he lays his hand over Komaeda’s arm, touching the wrist and the scarred stump where a hand would be. That finally gets Komaeda to look at him again, with a start. His eyes, still shimmering, go wide with surprise.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Kamukura tells him, and he’s not in the habit of making promises about an uncertain future.

But looking at the hesitant, hopeful expression that makes its way onto Komaeda’s face, he decides to make sure this promise will be kept.


End file.
